A Childhood Promise, Will It Be Kept?
by Arikana Nakaria
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Kagome hime of the Eastern Lands. Sesshoumaru prince of the Western Lands. Separated years after a promise to mate. Will they ever reunite? If they do, will they still mate? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**A Childhood Promise…Will It Be Kept?**

**Category:** Anime – InuYasha

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:**

_Me: Gonna let some characters do it for me._

_Sesshoumaru: The story begins shortly after these announcements._

_Kagome: smilin.sister does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi! _

_Sango: Yeah, smilin.sister is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Arikana: Kisea, Seina and I are owned by smilin.sister, not Rumiko-sama!_

_Me: –sweatdrops—_

**Summary:** Kagome hime of the Eastern Lands. Sesshoumaru prince of the Western Lands. Separated years after a promise to mate. Will they ever reunite? If they do, will they still mate? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm sister.in.christ! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**:youkai language:**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY:D **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This Time: Prologue**

It was evening in the western lands of Japan, the current lord, InuTaisho, was awaiting the birth of his firstborn child and heir to the western lands.

His current mate, Harinee, had been in labour for about half a day by now, with still no sign of the child...yet.

'_What the hell is taking so long? It's been half a day already! What if the pup doesn't make it out alive and dies...NOO! The pup cannot die! The pup must stay alive, why is this taking so long? Fuck, what if my mate dies in the process? There's no way I can live and help nurture my pup on my own...'_ InuTaisho thought with worry, but was interrupted by a head sticking out of the door, that said,

"Milord, you may come in now and congratulations on a healthy male pup." The head servant Seina, a green female wolf demon spoke.

"Arigatou, Seina." InuTaisho thanked and stepped inside the labour delivery room.

InuTaisho's POV

As I stepped into the delivery room, the only thing I could notice was my beautiful darling mate, Harinee, holding a small bundle in her arms.

So I walked up to her, and as I arrived to her side, she handed the bundle to me. Holding the bundle carefully I saw a head with silver hair, turning to my mate, I asked,

"Harinee, what should we name him?"

"How about Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho?" Harinee suggested faintly.

'_When I heard my mate reply so faintly, I knew she would need a lot of rest. Hmmm. I think Sesshoumaru sounds nice, but doesn't it mean "Killing Perfection"'_ InuTaisho thought, and then responded out loud,

Normal POV

"I think Sesshoumaru is an excellent choice, my dear Harinee. But right now, you need your rest to restore your energies." InuTaisho agreed and suggested.

"Alright InuTaisho, dear." Harinee agreed to her mates' suggestion and with that she fell into a restful sleep.

Three years later, across feudal Japan, during the morning at the Eastern Castle, another birth was going on.

Eastern Castle & in normal POV

"Ugh, how much longer must I wait!" the Eastern lord, Kajyote, an elemental shadow inu-neko-youkai, groaned with frustration, while continuously pacing outside the birth room.

**((AN: when I say, 'inu-neko-youkai' I mean part dog demon and part cat demon))**

When the door to the birth room began to opened, Kajyote had to leap aside to avoid being hit by the door.

Once the door was fully open the head servant, Kisea, a blue female wolf demon, appeared from the door and announced her lord, whilst bowing,

"Milord, she as given birth! Congratulations on two beautiful, healthy twin female children!"

"Arigatou for telling me, Kisea. Though, how is my mate? Is she okay?" Kajyote asked with worry in his voice.

"Fear not, Lady Kinami is all right." Kisea replied with a laugh, and then added to assure her lord, "She will be back on her feet in about a week or so."

"Alright, arigatou, now why don't you and the other servants go eat something, to regain some strength and then come back to take the children to watch later, so that I can have some time with my mate." Kajyote suggested to Kisea.

"Arigatou milord, some of the other servants and I will come back later to care for the children." Kisea replied, poking her head back in to let the servants inside know that they were to come out.

Once all the servants were out, they all left to the dining hall with Kisea trailing behind them.

As Kisea walked to the front entrance of the castle, she heard some footsteps approaching on the outside of the castle and opened the gate slightly and peered out.

And saw a tall figure…

**((AN: I should be mean and leave a cliffy here...but because I'm nice:) I'll continue for a bit more))**

When she recognized the tall figure, she quickly opened the rested of the gate just as the tall figure had arrived.

Bowing, Kisea spoke,

"Good morning, Lady of the Four Lands of Japan, Arikana-sama. How may I be of service?"

"Good morning to you to, Kisea! How is Lady Kinami of the Eastern Lands? Has she given birth yet?" Arikana replied and then asked Kisea a couple of questions of her own.

"The Lady Kinami has just recently given birth and she is doing fine. We are truly lucky that she is a miko inu-youkai, I believe that is what enables her to recover quicker than most female youkais." Kisea responded.

"Alright that's very good to know, now can you please take me to them?"

"Of course milady, follow me please."

So Kisea welcomed the Lady Arikana into the castle then closed the gates, then brought Arikana to the outside of the delivery room.

Inside the Delivery Room of the Eastern Castle

"Kinami, my dear mate, how are you feeling?" a worried Kajyote asked his mate.

"Kajyote, dear, I am fine. We have twin girls! What shall we name them?" Kinami replied cheerfully, while holding two baby twin daughters.

"Well what can you sense from them? We shall decide their names based upon that!" Kajyote suggested.

"The older one—" Kinami began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, and then turned to the door and cheerfully said, "Come in!"

The door then slowly opened a little and Kisea's head poked through the crack in the door she had made and apologized before continuing,

"Gomen, please pardon my intrusion Lord Kajyote, Lady Kinami; but the great Lady Arikana has come to see you Lady Kinami."

**((gomen means sorry))**

"Oh, then allow her to come in then!" Kinami replied instantly, when she heard who was outside.

With that Kisea left the room and Arikana entered a minute later and greeted,

"Sister Kinami, Lord Kajyote, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just want to meet the new sisters!"

"But Arikana-sama, there are just mere infants, how can they be part of the sisterhood of mikos?" Kinami questioned in utter confusion.

"Do not judge your children by their age, Kinami-chan, for they will be the most powerful mikos after me. And as for their names, what have the two of you decided to name them?" Arikana replied.

"We are not yet sure, Arikana-sama, before you came in, we had decided on naming them by what Kinami was able to sense from them." Kajyote responded.

"Here, allow me to sense what comes from them since Kinami-chan should be using her powers to recover her strength rather than waste it by sensing what comes from the children." Arikana suggested.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: muwahahahaaaaaaaaaa! A cliffy! **

**I need feedback! Is it good or bad? Do you like it? What do you think the names of the twin sisters will be?**

**Oh and before I end off, would you prefer: long chapters, slower updates or short chapters, quicker updates?**

**Lots of love, **

**smilin.sister x)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Daughters of the East!

**A Childhood Promise…Will It Be Kept?**

**Disclaimer:**

_Sesshoumaru: smilin.sister does not own me and my fellow characters from the anime InuYasha, we belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Kagome: Yeah, smilin.sister is just borrowing us from Rumiko-sama for this fic! _

_Arikana: Kisea, Seina and I are owned by smilin.sister, not Rumiko-sama!_

_smilin.sister: Hey, I was supposed to do the disclaimer! Next I'm doing it!!!_

**Summary:** Kagome hime of the Eastern Lands. Sesshoumaru prince of the Western Lands. Separated years after a promise to mate. Will they ever reunite? If they do, will they still mate? Read to find out! May contain grapefruits! Please read and review!

**AN: hi there! I'm smilin.sister! I will be sooo happy if you could review this fic, after you complete reading it. I need feedback to write my other stories, sooo please review!**

**Oh and here are some things ya might wanna know:**

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience'_

_letters_

setting & current POV

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**:youkai language:**

**Now on with the fic! enJOY:D **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time:**

"Do not judge your children by their age, Kinami-chan, for they will be the most powerful mikos after me. And as for their names, what have the two of you decided to name them?" Arikana replied.

"We are not yet sure, Arikana-sama, before you came in, we had decided on naming them by what Kinami was able to sense from them." Kajyote responded.

"Here, allow me to sense what comes from them since Kinami-chan should be using her powers to recover her strength rather than waste it by sensing what comes from the children." Arikana suggested.

**This Time: Chapter 1: The Daughters of the East!**

Seeing Lord Kajyote and Lady Kinami nod, Arikana took the elder of the twin daughters, looking down at the baby Arikana saw a baby girl with gorgeous jet back, icy blue and earthy green streaked and outlined in silver hair. Peering gently, so as to not scare the child, Arikana looked into its open eyes and saw blue eyes, like her father, with red specs, red for the colour of the mothers' eyes.

Focusing her energy on decipher what was sensed from the child in her arms, Arikana then spoke, "Hmm. Your elder daughter is a miko inu-youkai, her inu-youkai breed is that of an elemental inu-youkai. This child will one day disappear from this age in time and return to be claimed from the future and a reincarnate of another miko. She will one day become the guardian protector of a power her sister hath created and that is all that I shall say, so what will her name be?"

"Kinami, how does the name Kagome sound?" Kajyote quietly asked his mate, while taking his elder daughter from Arikana.

Kinami replied, "Wonderful, we shall name our elder daughter Kagome. She will be the hime and heir to the Eastern Lands." _'And the mate of the heir to the Western Lands as well.'_ Arikana added in thought silently to herself, of the prophecy Kami had told her a little while ago.

"Alright," Arikana replied placing both of her hands on Kagome's forehead, she pronounced, "By the power invested in me by Kami, I now signify this daughter shall be called Kagome, hime of the Eastern Lands, and heir to the Eastern Lands!"

As Arikana finished speaking, a bright orangey-yellow sun, the symbol of the East, appeared on Kagome's forehead, merely smaller than the sun on her parents' forehead. Then moments after four triangular dots forming a square surrounded the sun, as a symbol that she was part of the sisterhood of mikos.

Arikana then walked over to Lady Kinami and switch babies with her so that she now held the younger daughter. Glancing at the new child she was holding, Arikana took in the child's features consisting of jet black hair, deep chocolate coloured eyes and pale skinned. Smiling Arikana then waited for her energy to decipher what she was sensing from the child.

When she finally finished deciphering everything she sensed Arikana spoke and said, "Your younger daughter is a miko neko-youkai, she neko-youkai breed is of a regular one meaning unlike her sister she is not a special breed. She will be known by all as to being able to easily purify another's soul by just reaching deep down into their soul. She will not mate for the duration of her entire life, majority of her life will be spent fighting an amalgamated demon. Se will be the creator of a power her sister will one day become the guardian protector of. That is all I can tell you, so what will you name her?"

"Kajyote, dear, how about the name Midoriko for our younger daughter?" Kinami asked, hoping her mate would like the name she thought of.

"Of course, Midoriko is a lovely name," Kajyote replied taking their younger daughter into his arms and as he looked at it he told Arikana, "Arikana-sama, we would like to name our younger daughter Midoriko and I was personally wondering why Midoriko does not have the appearance of a demon, but yet that of a human?"

"It is probably because Midoriko like the few mikos who also have the ability to conceal her demonic appearance quite easily so that humans will think her as one of them, she has indeed been given the ability." Arikana replied simply, after seeing Lord Kajyote nod in understanding she continued on with naming the younger daughter and pronounced, "By the power invested in me by Kami, I now signify this daughter shall be called Midoriko, hime of the Eastern Lands!"

As Arikana finished speaking, another bright orangey-yellow sun had appeared, this time on Midoriko's forehead, and slightly smaller than her sisters' as her sister was **also** the heir to the Eastern Lands.

Meanwhile Kisea had once again started taking her route to the dining chambers for the servants, when she once again heard footsteps outside the front gates.

Peering outside as she did not long before, she saw three familiar figures, two tall and one short. Within minutes, she recognized them and opened the gate once again.

Bowing, she greeted, "Ohayo Lord InuTaisho, Lady Harinee, Prince Sesshoumaru, the East warmly welcomes the West on this celebrating day!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: umm…yeah, that's it…I know, it's really short, but there wasn't much else I could write for this chappie!**

**YAYS! Young Sesshou's entered into the fic!**

**Next chappie will be longer, I pretty sure, so for now…just stick with…a preview!**

**Lots of Love, **

**smilin.sister x)**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIEW: **_

**_Chapter 2: Eastern Himes meet Western Prince!_**

_Kagome and Midoriko meet Sesshoumaru! And as years go by, they begin building what ends up to be an everlasting friendship! …hopefully… :D_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals and Preparations

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime/manga (though I wish I did, just so that I could put Sesshoumaru and Kagome together…somehow…), Rumiko Takahashi owns the anime/manga.

**AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! SOME THINGS HAVE CHANGED!!! **

"speaking"

'_thinking/thoughts/conscience/telepathy'_

setting & POV

_letters, schedules, scrolls_

XoXoX****– will mean change of time, e.g. night becomes morning, vice versa and me not mentioning pointless topics such as meals unless most necessary and etc. and beginning and end of chapters

_**flashbacks/dreams/sounds/visions**_

**:youkai language in English:**

**A Childhood Promise…Will It Be Kept?**

By: smilin.sister

_Chapter 2: Arrivals of the North and South and Preparations!_

** Begin Chapter **

XoXoX

**Last Time: **

Meanwhile Kisea had once again started taking her route to the dining chambers for the servants, when she once again heard footsteps outside the front gates.

Peering outside as she did not long before, she saw three familiar figures, two tall and one short. Within minutes, she recognized them and opened the gate once again.

Bowing, she greeted, "Ohayo Lord InuTaisho, Lady Harinee, Prince Sesshoumaru, the East warmly welcomes the West on this celebrating day!"

**This Time: **

"Arigatou for the most gracious welcome on behalf of the East, Kisea!" InuTaisho replied in his normal cheery booming voice.

"Hai, arigatou Kisea," Harinee, the Lady of the West, thanked after her mate and then added shortly afterwards, "If you do not mind, may you please bring us to see the new hime of the East? After all, I'm sure our dear Sesshoumaru would like to see them, right Koinu?" Harinee finished by asking her pup a question.

"Hai, haha-ue, I would like to see the hime," Sesshoumaru replied to his mother smiling brightly and then looking to Kisea, he politely asked, "So may I please see them, Kisea?"

"Hai, hai…I do not mind walking back and forth, it is rather nice to keep poking my head into the delivery room and seeing the himes myself." Kisea replied, releasing a gentle laugh into the morning air.

"Walking back and forth? And whatever do you mean by himes? There are more than one?" Harinee questioned towards the servant before her.

"Hai, since the Lady Arikana of the Four Lands of Japan, had arrived earlier and it was I who had also opened the door for her." Kisea replied and then remembered to add, "And hai, there was more than one hime born not long ago…in fact, there were two that were born."

"Hm, I see…now you may be on your way to lead is to where the Eastern Lord, Lady and Himes are." Harinee replied as she, her mate and Sesshoumaru stepped into the Eastern Castle, The Shimmering Serene Sun, as Kisea moved to shut the frontal gate.

Once the gate was shut, Kisea then proceeded to once again take the guests to see her lord and lady and their newborn pups.

Once they were at the delivery room door, Kisea once again knocked on the door and once she heard Lady Kinami softly say, "Come in.", stuck her head in the room where Lady Arikana, Lady Kinami and Lord Kajyote harboured.

Bowing, Kisea spoke and said,

"Pardon my intrusion, Lady Arikana, Lord Kajyote, Lady Kinami; but the West has arrived and is outside of these doors which I am behind."

When Lord Kajyote heard what Kisea had said, he rose from beside his mate and told Lady Arikana, whilst bowing, "Milady, would you mind staying with my mate until tonight's celebration feast in honour of the births of the himes? Send for some servants to help bring my mate and the pups to our bedroom, so that no one shall get a sneak peek of them beforehand and so that my mate will not be cooped up in here, especially since she is tired she may want to rest on our bed?" once he saw Lady Arikana nod in agreement and sit where he was moment ago, though on the opposite side of the bed, he told Kisea, "Come Kisea, follow me."

With that, Lord Kajyote exited the delivery rooms, with Kisea trailing behind him, and saw the Western Lord, Lady and Prince before him. He then immediately greeted, his childhood friend, the Lord of the West, InuTaisho and his family.

"InuTaisho, it is so good to see you again! And Harinee you too, I hope you are faring well? No troubles in the West? We certain are not faring any trouble in the East, but more like prospering greatly! Oh, and this must be young Sesshoumaru, how are you child?" Kajyote greeted jovially, embracing his childhood friend in a heart-warming hug.

"Good, Lord Kajyote, can I see the himes now?" Sesshoumaru replied, smiling softly, as his father stated, "It is good to see you too! And yes all is indeed faring well with hardly any troubles in the West!"

"Not as of yet, Sesshoumaru, you will have to wait until I present them." Kajyote replied kindly, smiling brightly, turning to his childhood friend and mate, "InuTaisho, Harinee, how long do you plan to stay?"

"I will be staying two weeks, but most likely Harinee and Sesshoumaru will stay for a month and maybe more." InuTaisho replied, and then remembering something, added afterwards, "I will be coming around the third week to bring gifts for the two himes."

"I see," Kajyote mused, then turning around to face Kisea, he told her, "Kisea, take Harinee and Sesshoumaru to their quarters, so that I may speak with InuTaisho privately."

"Hai, milord," Kisea obeyed bowing, hurriedly walking over to Harinee and Sesshoumaru, she told them, while bowing as well, "Lady Harinee, Prince Sesshoumaru, please follow me."

With that Kisea turned and swiftly left to lead Harinee and her son to the guest quarters in the southern wing of The Shimmering Serene Sun, the Eastern Castle.

Once Kisea, followed by Harinee and Sesshoumaru were nearly out of youkai earshot, Kajyote asked InuTaisho as a smirk formed on his lips as he finished speaking,

"So, let's go to my study and just have fun like old times, shall we?"

"Of course, of course…"

Soon the two old friends made their way to Kajyote's study, once at the door, Kajyote told his friend,

"Why don't you go in first, I need to find a servant…to begin to work on celebration feast that will take place in the evening."

Nodding, InuTaisho headed into the study; once Kajyote saw that his friend was inside he went to find the other head servant, Aseki. Once he spotted Aseki just a few metres away from him, he called out to her,

"Aseki, I have something for you to do."

Stopping where she was, a pink wolf demon hurriedly went over to where Kajyote was and bowing, said, "What can I do for you, milord?"

"Could you tell the servants to begin setting up for tonight's celebration feast in honour of the newly borne Eastern himes? For lunch have the chef make something simple for everyone to eat in the smaller gardens, so that you and the other servants will not be disrupted from setting up for the celebration feast. I want the feast to be as perfect as possible, as it will be for **_my_** daughters…and they are to always have the best." Kajyote replied to the servant, Aseki, proudly.

"Hai, milord, right away…and be assured that we will do are very best for the himes!" Aseki replied and bowing once more, she left to get to work, first by rounding up the servants to help prepare the reception and banquet hall.

Once Kajyote saw Aseki disappear around the corner, he then turned and re-entered his study.

As soon as he entered the study, he saw that InuTaisho had fell asleep in the chair in front of his desk and went to poke him, just like old times. At the poke, InuTaisho immediately sprang up and halfway pulled his sword So'ounga (sp?) out of its sheath but when he saw who it was, quickly re-sheathed the part of So'ounga (sp?) that he pulled out, while saying,

"Kajyote, please do not frighten me like that! I'm getting old…and I can't take that much fright anymore! You may, since you're part cat…but me, I can't, I'm full dog."

Chuckling, Kajyote went over to sit in his chair and opening the drawer on the left pulled out a deck of cards, than he looked back at InuTaisho and asked, "So, you up for a few rounds of poker? Or are you 'too old' to play big two as well?"

Chuckling as well, InuTaisho responded saying, "Of course not! I'm never too old for a few many rounds of big two…though this time, let's bet with tiny pieces of our land!"

"Alright, let's play!" Kajyote replied, taking the cards out of the box and begin shuffling them.

XoXoX**r**

Now it was 11:50AM and Kajyote and InuTaisho were still play big two, but now with the study full of the two card players' laughter. By now the score was 56 wins by Kajyote and 50 wins by InuTaisho. The two lords were about to begin their hundred and seventh game when a knock was heard at the door.

Ceasing their joyful laughter, Kajyote spoke towards the person that the door was concealing outside of the study and said, "Come on in!"

The door then slowly creaked open, revealing a servant whose name was Rie (pronounced ree-eh) spoke whilst bowing,

"Milord, it is now time for lunch in the private gardens. Everyone is awaiting both you and Lord InuTaisho to arrive."

"Alright thank you, Rie. Before you leave could you clean up the cards for us, so that we may head for the private gardens now?" Kajyote replied.

"Of course, milord, oh and Lady Kinami is with the himes in your bedroom, she asked us to bring her lunch their instead which we have complied and have already done so." Rie replied bowing once more, awaiting for the two lords to exit the study before entering.

"Arigatou for telling me; oh, by the way, Rie, would you know where is the Lady Arikana? Has she left us already or is she still here?" Kajyote thanked then asked another question to the servant before him.

"The Lady Arikana is with Lady Kinami and the himes; she requested to stay with them so Lady Kinami asked for her lunch to also be brought to your bedroom milord." Rie replied, bowing again.

With a final nod, Kajyote and InuTaisho left the study and headed towards the private gardens, Kajyote leading the way, chuckling as he did so he heard InuTaisho grumbling about how he had just lost 6 pieces of his land.

XoXoX

Kajyote, InuTaisho, Harinee and Sesshoumaru were eating peacefully in the private gardens and the four were just finishing up their midday meal, when Kisea approached, bowing she said,

"Milord, the lords of the North and South and their families are arriving, they are not far away."

"Alright, arigatou for telling me Kisea, I'll be on my way, could you please clean up the small mess that has been made here?" Kajyote asked kindly, as he rose and walked a little away from where he sat so Kisea could start cleaning up.

"Hai, I think Lord InuTaisho and Lady Harinee should be there too since they are the Western Lord and Lady." Kisea reminded Kajyote, as she knelt down and began cleaning up the mess.

"Indeed the Western Lord and Lady must be present when the Northern and Southern Ladies arrive, but who will take care of Sesshoumaru? Unless Kisea would you mind if you took care of Sesshoumaru for InuTaisho and Harinee?" Kajyote wondered.

"Of course, milord…just hold on a moment," Kisea replied, then turning around she spotted another servant, Miyua, and called out to her, "Miyua, could you please come over here and help me clean up the garbage from Lord Kajyote's, Lord InuTaisho's, Lady Harinee's and Prince Sesshoumaru's lunch?"

Scurrying over, when the servant by the name of Miyua arrived where Kisea was and bowing to the lords, lady and prince, she turned to Kisea and told her, "I will clean up Lord Kajyote's, Lord InuTaisho's, Lady Harinee's and Prince Sesshoumaru's lunch. Kisea go on ahead with the lords and lady and prince; and do whatever it is you should be doing."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kisea motioned for Lord Kajyote to begin leading the Lord and Lady of the West to the main atrium, where they would greet the other Lords and Ladies.

So as Kajyote began to make his way to the main atrium, he was followed by Lord InuTaisho and Lady Harinee, who was in turned followed by Prince Sesshoumaru and Kisea who were headed for the playroom that had been renovated for the new himes to play in.

In the Main Atrium

Kajyote stood directly in front of the front gates, InuTaisho and Harinee directly on his right. Kajyote and InuTaisho were conversing lightly about how their lives were going when suddenly, one of the guards, Rekushin, popped his head into the main atrium from the outside and said,

"Milord, the Southern Lord and Lady and their family is here!"

"Alright, Rekushin, allow passage in." Kajyote replied, and then fell silent awaiting the South to enter his castle so that he may greet them.

"Hai, milord, and right away, I shall obey." Rekushin replied and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and from the outside as his partner, Nishikure, lowered the gate down he announced,

"Presenting from the South; Lord Shishini and his mate the Lady Karou! As well as their children; the Hime and heir to the throne, Junya, and her brother Prince Takupei!"

Then at either side of the front gate Rekushin and Nishikure could be seen bowing to the Southern Lord, Lady, Hime and Prince as they stepped pasted the gate and into the main atrium.

Shutting the gate quickly and quietly, the two guards could hear their lord speaking to the South, who were a family of ryuu youkai and whose foreheads held the symbol of three wavy lines, representing the fact that the South had the most gorgeous seas of the four cardinal lands.

**((ryuu means dragon))**

"Lord Shishini it is wonderful to see you, your mate and children again and all is faring well with the South I hope?" Kajyote greeted, embracing the Southern Lord in a heart-warming hug.

"All is well, all is well, the South is prospering well!" the Lord Shishini replied, as his mate Karou added, "Thus, Lord Kajyote, it is the reason why we bear valiant gifts for the hime borne that will become the heir to the throne of the East!

"That is very gracious of you, but for now all I can tell you is that there is not one, but two himes borne to my mate and myself!" Kajyote proudly told the South of the fact that there were two himes rather than one.

"I see; then we shall bring you the younger hime's gifts at a later time…for now we will present the elder hime's gifts. Junya, Takupei, bring out the elder hime's gifts!" the Southern Lord told his children

The Southern Hime and Prince quickly stepped forward and handed the gifts for the elder Eastern Hime to Kajyote, who saw that they had given his and Kinami's elder daughter a pair of swords one by the name of Hien no Ryuu, the other Sohi no Ryuu, each bearing one rather large dragon claw on the center of the blade. The second gift for the elder daughter of the East was a cordial filled with some sort of blood red liquid.

**((Borrowing a few Tsubasa/CCS names/terms, not mines belong to CLAMP, and the idea of the cordial filled with blood red liquid is taken from Narnia which belongs to C. S. Lewis – alright I'll shut up now))**

"Arigatou for the gifts to the elder hime," quickly turning around he saw Rie, motioning for the servant to approach, when she did, he told her, "Rie, please bring the Southern Hime Junya and her brother to the playroom, so that they may play with Sesshoumaru under Kisea's watch; after return so that you may take the Northern children, when they arrive, as well." As Kajyote finished speaking he called over yet another servant by the name of Rejun, take the elder hime's gifts and bring them to his bedroom where his mate and the Lady Arikana would be. The

Bowing, Rie replied, "Hai milord, right away," then turning to the children of the South, she said to them, bowing as well, "Hime, please have yourself and your brother follow me."

Seeing the Southern Hime and Prince nod, Rie quickly left followed by Junya and Takupei, the three heading for the playroom; once they were right outside the playroom, Rie knocked loud and clearly on the door…when the door finally opened a few minutes later Kisea was standing there, eyeing the Southern children she quickly said while beckoning Junya and Takupei to enter the playroom while saying,

"Princess Junya, Prince Takupei, how wonderful to see the two of you again! Come on in, Prince Sesshoumaru of the West is already here!" Kisea greeted the Southern children, motioning for them to enter the playroom while bowing; then turning to Rie, she told her, "Rie, you may now return to retrieve the Northern Hime so that you may bring them here as well."

"Hai, Kisea, I already am, Lord Kajyote instructed me too, I will see you again soon with the Hime of the North." Rie replied, turning swiftly she headed back to the atrium, where Lords of the East, West and South and the Ladies of the West and South were awaiting the arrival of the North.

Soon after a few minutes, the guard, Nishikure, stuck his head into the castle from the outside and said,

"Milord, the North is about to land. Shall we open the gate for them now?"

"Iie, Nishikure, instead as you announce their arrival as they land, you shall then begin opening the gate." The Eastern Lord replied as he watched Nishikure bow once before disappearing as he finished speaking.

Within a few minutes, outside, Rekushin was beginning to lower the gate while Nishikure announced,

"Announcing the arrival of Lord Syaoran and Lady Sakura of the North; and their daughter, the Northern Hime and Heir to the throne, Tomoyo."

Once Rekushin and Nishikure saw that the Northern family had entered the Eastern palace, they quickly closed the gate once again and then stood on left the guards at the front of the outermost wall to resume their duties, now that the West, South and North had arrived.

Inside The Shimmering Serene Sun, in the main atrium, Rie reappeared, waiting to take the Northern Hime to the playroom as well. Kajyote then greeted the North.

"Lord Syaoran, Lady Sakura and Princess Tomoyo; it is wonderful to see you all again! I hope all is faring well with the North?"

"Yes all is indeed faring well, Lord Kajyote, we bring gifts for the newly borne Eastern Hime!" the Northern Lord, an ookami youkai, replied.

"Arigatou, however there were two himes borne to Kinami and I." Kajyote told the North.

"How wonderful, then in that case, we will bring the other gift at another time then, Lord Kajyote, but for now...we will give you the elder hime's gift!" The Northern Lady, Sakura, an arctic ookami, replied while motioning for her daughter to give the gift to Lord Kajyote.

Taking the gift from the Northern Hime, Tomoyo, Kajyote saw that the gift was a set of three things, in two baskets. The first was an apple, the second a small bowl with a pitcher were both in the first and smaller of the two baskets. In the third and larger, Kajyote could make out what appeared to be a sleeping kitten, golden yellow in color.

"Arigatou, Lord Syaoran, Lady Sakura, Princess Tomoyo," turning to Rie and Rejun he told them, "Rejun, please take this gift from the North to my elder daughter to my bedroom where my mate is with my daughters accompanied with the Lady Arikana. Rie please take the Northern Hime, Tomoyo, to the himes playroom where the other children are."

Once the two servants complied and left to be on their way, Princess Tomoyo following Kisea, Kajyote led the Western, Southern and Northern Lords and Ladies to their quarters all nearby to each others in the south wing of The Shimmering Serene Sun.

**xoxox** – one hour before the celebration feast of the Eastern Himes

All children that had been playing in the hime's playroom under Kisea's supervision had been led to their parents' rooms, since the children all shared one huge room, to prepare for the celebration feast of the newly born Eastern Himes

**((Oh crap, crap, crap! I hate describing people and the clothes they wear! Wish me luck that I know the proper terms! I'll shut up now!))**

In the Western Lord's and Lady's room

Lord InuTaisho had already finished preparing himself for the celebration feast, was wearing a pair of matching haori and hakamas, white in colour, but with intricate designs of lines to look like a peculiar flower as if from a dream, in the colours red and purple. A blue crescent moon, just like the one on his forehead, shown radiantly on the back of his haori indicating he was from the West; his golden eyes, glowing like radiant jewel from all the excitement that was taking place. His two tails on both of his shoulders graced his shoulders in a way to make him look more radical, than he already was. The thick purple stripe gashed on across either side of his cheeks stood out from the pale colour of his skin. His silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were proudly tied by a deep red and purple gi, while So'ounga (sp?) was resting against his back diagonally.

Lady Harinee had long finished preparations and was donning a white kimono with the same designs in red and purple that was similar to InuTaisho, showing that the two were mates; the obi was a mixed colour of deep red and purple. Along with a blue crescent moon, like the one on her forehead, indicating her as being from the West on her back. Her sleek white tail upon her shoulder greatly accentuated her slim body. The two light purple strips, on either side of her cheeks, going from the outside of her eyes downwards towards her mouth blended in with her outfit nicely. Her eyes, an icy blue, which would usually make a person freeze and cower just by staring at them, but for now they were as soft as ice could be. Her long silver hair, flowing down like a river, gracefully along her back.

Since Lady Harinee had finished preparing herself for the celebration feast, she was busy help her son prepare for the feast. Within a few minutes, Sesshoumaru was donning a pair of white haoris and hakamas, with the same intricate flower designs but only in red showing he was the prince of the West; and also with the blue crescent moon on his back with a small dog, resting on the bottom arc of the moon. His forehead also donning a blue crescent moon like his parents, his golden amber eyes shining with happiness, joy and love, radiating with warmth; his mouth curved into a small smile; as well as his silky smooth silver hair flowing down his back, gracefully like his mothers.

In the Northern Lord's and Lady's room

Lord Syaoran had just finished his preparations for the feast, he was donning a pair of green haori with a matching brown hakamas, the back of the haori had a mountain etched in symbolizing that he was of the North, his hakamas bore brilliant designs of wolves in orange along the bottom edge. His coffee brown eyes glowed as if they could actually glow in the dark, his cheeks were adorned by one jagged orange stripe each beginning from between the corner of his eye, closet to his nose, going diagonally downwards; his forehead bearing a mountain, the symbol of the North. Daggers hanging on either side of him, by a orange and brown gi. His short cinnamon brown hair, spiked up.

Like the Western Lady Harinee, Lady Sakura of the North had also finished preparations for the feast earlier and was currently occupied with aiding her daughter prepare for the feast. As the Northern Lady, Lady Sakura was wearing a soft green kimono with golden brown leaves scattered all over and orange wolves running along the bottom hem tied together by a light orange obi. Her cinnamon brown eyes, showing excitement for the activities that would take place soon, both her cheeks bore a single earthy green stripe that began from the corner of her mouth going diagonally upwards. Her forehead also bore a mountain, signifying her being of the North. Her long coffee brown hair, with black highlights accentuated her petite appearance.

By the time that Lady Sakura had finished helping her daughter; Princess Tomoyo was dressed in a lavender kimono with a white mountain on the back and pink sakura petals shown flowing all over the kimono, tied together with a pale light green obi with imprints of orange wolf paws across on it. On her forehead was a white mountain, her cheeks each had a jagged earthy green stripe, with a smooth orange on inside it in a perfect horizontal line.

In the Southern Lord and Lady's Room

Lord Shishini and Lady Karou of the South had long finished preparations for the feast and Lord Shishini was donning a dark blue haori and hakamas with the Southern symbol of three lines representing waves on his back in a light blue and crystal droplets all over his hakamas. A katana on his right side and a dagger on his left, both tied together by n ebony black gi. Lady Karou donned a similar dark blue kimono with the Southern symbol upon her back and pretty sprinkled water droplets all over the kimono, tied together with an ebony black obi with small birds scattered all over it. Both Lord and Lady had three think pale blue stripes on their cheeks as well as the Southern symbol of the three lines representing waves on their foreheads. Lord Shishini's long green hair with highlights of blue and purple, randomly located all over complimented nicely with Lady Karou's long fiery red hair with golden bangs to frame her face.

With the Southern Lord and Lady both finished with the feast preparations for themselves, they turned their full attention to aiding their children prepare as well. The Southern Hime, Junya, was donning a navy blue kimono, tied together by a snow white obi, with the Southern symbol upon her back of the kimono that could hardly be seen by her golden curls with fiery orange and red highlights, randomly located all over. Her cheeks adorned by six thin pale blue stripes, and her forehead bearing the Southern symbol. The bottom hem of her kimono embroidered with a wave, going all around the bottom of the kimono.

Junya's brother, Prince Takupei, was dressed in a dark blue haori with a midnight black hakamas; the Southern symbol striking a remarkable contrast against the dark blue of his haori, tying it together was a white gi, the colour of snow. The bottom hem of the hakamas, was decorated with a wave going around the entire bottom hem. His cheeks adorned with three thin pale blue stripes like his parents, his forehead also bearing the Southern symbol and his gentle long waterfall like hair with earthy green bangs to frame his face making him look older and formal like his father rather than childish like a newborn dragonite.

XoXoX

**End Chapter**

Gomen ne, for the extremely long wait! But I was busy updating 'The Ultimate Prank; Part I: Where Their Story Begins' with a 44 page chapter! -.-'

Hope you like this chappie! And uhm…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AT MY SKILL OF DESCRIBING CHARACTERS!

I will be using the term 'dragonite' for dragon youkai children, since I dunno what they're called!

**Next chapter: The Celebration Feast**

till next time!

smilin.sister x))


End file.
